This protocol will determine the anti-tumor activity of a 72-hour every 2 week infusion of 9-aminocamptothecin plus G-CSF in extensive disease, small cell lung cancer which is either chemotherapy-naive or in first relapse after the administration of one prior chemotherapy regimen. This study will look at the toxi-city and the pharmacokinetic behavior in each patient.